Sneaky Little Vampire
by Red Dawn's Blossom
Summary: -Title fail- Sakura dissapears from her home, and appears in the strangest of places. AU- sasusaku


**1****st**** One-shot, and a slightly citrusy flavor :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

"Soooo…" Sakura drawled out, playing absently with a small strand of Sasuke's ebony bangs.

"Go away." He growled, pulling away from her and getting up from his desk, a rich, shining mahogany wood, though it was covered in piles of papers, all organized into neat piles.

"Really Sasuke-_sama_?" She whined, throwing the honorific on just to annoy him. It was succeeding quite well, too.

"Yes, leave. Now." He grumbled before walking to a bookshelf along the wall, pulling out a random book and flipping it open.

"I don't think you want me to go." She purred seductively before strutting in front of him and sneaking her way in between the book shelf and his body, pressing her mouth against his neck. His eyes widened as she continued to lick along his neck and began to rub her small hands across his broad shoulders, down the length of his arms, feeling the muscles tense and flex. She moved her hands to his chest, stroking the hard muscle before pressing her hands against his abs and moaning softly. He groaned, hating himself for cheating on his fiancée but unable to pull away from the blonde.

Meanwhile, Sasuke had been arguing with himself on what was right and what felt good. So far, feeling the young vampire rub along his upper body and kiss and lick his neck, surprisingly well, he might add, was messing with his ability to focus. Soon, his hands began to travel along her body, feeling along her curves and resting on her hips. He pressed himself closer to her, and she moved her face down to kiss and lick his shoulder, ever so casually moving his muscle shirt off of his shoulder and onto his upper arm, moving her finger in a swirling pattern along his bicep.

He got his senses back when she bit him slightly harder than before, almost drawing blood. He pushed her away quickly before pacing to his desk and turning back towards her.

"This is wrong." His voice and face held hidden agony, his fangs bared unconsciously. "You are a servant!" He feigned anger to get her to leave, but in turn he received a dazzling smile.

"Uchiha Sasuke, do not be so sure." He glared at her, momentarily upset that he couldn't figure out her cryptic phrase. As he pondered what it could mean, she walked back to his work area and pressed her hand against his cheek. He pulled away roughly, holding his glare. She held her smile, before closing her eyes and making a few strange hand symbols. Almost immediately, he suspected a trap, and made a notion to grab her wrists. She was too quick though, and shot back away from his desk before stopping the signals and opening her eyes. Instead of the normal muddy brown they were before, her eyes were like emeralds, gleaming with flecks of gold. Her hair became considerably longer than its normal shoulder length and became a brilliant hue of coral pink. His eyes widened considerably as he took in her appearance.

"Haruno… Sakura?" He stated, though it was supposed to be a question. This woman before him… was the lost fiancée who had supposedly run away from her home, to escape the marriage she was forced into. Of course, everyone was out looking… but it seems as though they would never find her. She grinned at the name and wandered back to him. "You… are in great trouble." He finished lamely. But he pulled her into his arms anyways. He had not wanted her to know by words that he was worried and upset.

Her smirk widened. "And you are the only one who knows of this… should I tell everyone else now that you have solved the riddle as to where the missing bride has gone to?" She kept up her cheeky grin.

"Yes… but first, tell me why you did it." He pressed his chin against her hair. "It hurt me considerably to know my soon-to-be wife had left." She stepped back again and feigned hurt in her expression.

"I did not mean to hurt you. I wanted to know what my future husband was like, and I didn't know if you were going to change because you knew I was your bride. I wanted to know the true you. I must admit, you are quite a… man." She giggled afterwards, thinking of the experience that had just occurred. He took in the bell-like sound, memorizing it.

"I don't believe any man would be able to turn you away, whether you are a servant or aristocrat." The smile he held was exclusive to her, she knew. Because she had heard rumors of the stoic man before her. Yes, he was being quite… emotional with her. She hoped that he would continue this, for she rather liked it, being treated as though she were normal, not an aristocrat who only had servants to befriend. And even they were few and far between.

"I am sorry." She whispered again. "I miss my friends Ino and Hinata. I would like to go tell my parents now." Sakura pulled away from Sasuke and left the room, and he watched her go, not trying to stop her. She had a lot to explain.

Sasuke sighed before walking out the door after her, and then running down the hallway to catch up to the pinkette. "I'll go with. My guards would not take lightly to a missing aristocrat leaving the premises without any explanation."

"Of course." She smiled at him before continuing down the hallway. He ambled next to her, his arm occasionally brushing against hers.

When they arrived at the gate, the guards nearly fell from their posts at Sakura's appearance. "Haruno-sama!" They were all amazed at her appearance, and bowed at Sasukes, who merely gave them a curt nod before returning his attention to the woman speeding up her pace in front of him. He sped up as well, almost feeling the need to get home and greet everyone she had not seen in so long.

The walk was uneventful. Few words were passed between the couple, and that was fine with the two. Sakura had much to think about, and Sasuke was used to the silence. When they were to the gates, Sakura almost ran, but was forced back by Sasuke's hand on her wrist. "Don't leave me." He whispered in her ear, surprising her into slowing back down.

She smiled at the familiar guards, who in turn shouted their greetings, and bowing to the man who stood next to her, having recognized him as an Uchiha.

She pushed the door open on her own, not waiting for a servant to answer. Everyone who was walking turned to look at the person who entered without a warning, only to bow deeply to the two aristocrats. Sakura rolled he eyes at the special treatment before leaning over and whispering to Sasuke, "It is quite strange, being treated so well again. Before, I was yelled at when something went wrong and constantly beat by the other maids who were jealous because I was the only one allowed to enter your study." She giggled at the past memories, recent and not.

"Mama!" Sakura shouted, noticing the woman with brilliant emerald eyes and golden hair. Said woman looked up, and, noticing pink hair, immediately leaped in her direction and pressing her into an embrace.

"Oh Sakura, Sakura." She repeated this phrase over and over, as tears fell down both of the woman's faces. "Why did you do it?!" She shouted, pulling away from the pinkette.

"Not now mother." Sakura replied. "Sasuke is a great man." She stated, and her mother was taken aback at the man who was, in fact, standing awkwardly behind the mother and daughter.

"Uchiha Sasuke?" She asked, wondering what he was doing here but unable to voice her questions.

"Yes ma'am." He replied.

"Come here you two. Your father is in his study, and I believe he would like to know where his daughter disappeared to. Sasuke, you should come too, just to justify her story." They all walked down the corridor to a large wooden door, surrounded by paintings of previous Harunos. Sakura's mother knocked on the door twice before entering with Sakura in tow, and Sakura gripping Sasuke's wrist. Her father looked up from his paper work and looked down, only to look up again in shock at pink hair.

"Sakura…?" He asked.

"Yes… and I decided she had some explaining to do." Her mother replied, before sitting down in one of the chairs. Sakura made herself comfortable on a red couch, with Sasuke sitting next to her and holding onto her hand.

"Well…"

Haha! I'm not finishing this either, so you guys can imagine what she says and what not. : ) Oh well.

BTW, I will update Chthonic :\ I'm just lazy and feeling like I don't want to start it lol… the updates will NEVER come that soon from now on… sorry :P Be patient! Hehe


End file.
